Gruvia: Never drink again
by Kretzuu
Summary: Cana makes Juvia drink and she gets lost on the town. A short Gruvia one-shot.


**A short Gruvia one-shot. Gruvia needs more love, come on people, Graylu is taking over! Lets show those crackheads what Gruvia is all about!**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was abnormally quiet. Nobody was in the mood to fight or party. Everyone sat and talked about life, played cards and drank. Gray had to admit, it was pretty boring. He was currently playing poker with his three awfully quiet and focused friends, Natsu, Erza and Lucy. He was _so_ going to win this with his pair of aces!

He didn't. Gray growled at all the jewels he lost to Erza. As the new cards were dealt, he noticed Cana talking to Juvia. _What is she up to?_

"Juvia, I'm bored... come sit next to me, I'll share my booze with you!" Cana slurred. _She wanted to share her alcohol with Juvia? Share? With Juvia?_ The water mage thought to herself. Cana never shared any of her alcohol with anyone, ever.

"Cana... I'm sorry, I don't drink."

"Oh come on, wuss, it's just a _beverage_." She teased the bluenette. Juvia felt pressured and eventually gave in. She sat next to the brunette and took a big gulp of the cold drink from the barrel that for some reason felt warm and burned in her throat. She coughed as Cana laughed.

"It'll get better. Want some more?" She asked. Juvia nodded shakily and Cana handed the huge barrel back to her.

"Woah-woah, leave some for me too, wino!" She complained as Juvia hugged the barrel. She hadn't taken the barrel of her lips. "Girl, at this rate you're gonna pass out..." She added. Juvia gave the barrel back to Cana as she held her head in pain and groaned. The shooting pain in her brain went away in a few seconds. She looked at Cana, cross eyed, and gave her a quirky smile, adding a creepy giggle to the smirk.

"Juvia feels alive!" She shouted throwing her arms in the air. She started running around the guild, hitting people and breaking stuff. She ran past the table where Team Natsu sat and accidentally hit Gray's beer mug, spilling it on him.

"Juvia is... so... sorry, whee!" She laughed hysterically at him. Gray was shocked. He gave the drunk mage a death stare.

"Ju...vi...a..." He growled quietly through his teeth, burning with anger.

"Catch me if you can!" She shouted joyfully, fleeing from the ice mage. She ran out the guild, stumbling a few times, but getting up after a few moments.

"Gray, go after her!" Erza yelled at the poor man.

"Why me!?" He shouted back.

"She's drunk and she's running around town. Who knows what might happen! And you're probably the only one she will listen to."

Gray felt a bit in-between. He was slightly moving from side to side, but he knew she had a point. He shot out of the guild.

* * *

"Juvia! Juvia!" He shouted as he combed through the streets, looking for the bluenette. He felt uneasy. She was never drunk. What if something happened? Maybe she jumped in the river, or fell down from a high place... No, Gray mustn't think of thoughts like that! Gray was close to giving up from frustration, when he heard a raspy laugh and a familiar whine from behind a fence. It was a strange, creepy cackle that disturbed Gray. And the groggy whine belonged to the one he was looking for.

"Come here little girl!" He heard the raspy voice say.

"Noo..." The girl answered weakly. The ice mage jumped on the high fence and looked down at the homeless man.

"Are you seriously going to take advantage of a young girl in that state? You're low." He said, sitting on the thin fence nonchalantly. A girl swooned when she eyed him resting charmingly on the wooden fence, but he didn't notice it. Another girl shouted: "What a hunk!". Now _that_ he heard.

"What's it to ya?" The old drunk scowled at him.

"She's my friend. Also, it's just wrong." He replied whilst running his hand through his raven hair. "I don't want to fight you. If you won't give her to me, I will take her by force." He threatened the dirty man. The bum looked at Gray bewildered and the boy noticed he was frightened. Now was his chance. He jumped down, startling the hobo. Gray grabbed Juvia from her waist and jumped away.

"See? We can settle things without violence." He stated sarcastically. He walked away, throwing the girl over his shoulder. Her wavy blue hair kept getting in his way. He took a lock of her hair and tossed it behind her. Gray noticed how incredibly soft her hair was. He liked the soft waves a lot more than her early tight curls. They looked better on her. Gray got a lot of weird looks from people on the street, but he didn't care. It's not the first time he has walked around town with a girl on her shoulder.

"Gray-samaaa... I can *hic* walk myself, ya-know?" Juvia wailed in his face.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to take any risks, you might run away again."

The girl pounded on his chest with her fists, struggling to get down from his shoulder. But Gray held her tighlty with his one arm.

"Let Juvia go!" she cried.

"Not a chance." He replied smirking. Gray noticed the girl was staring at her with a deep gaze.

"What's with the look?" He chuckled.

"Juvia has alwaysss thought your skin is perrrfect!" she purred.

"O-okay?" he said puzzled. Juvia gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She giggled when she saw Gray blushing deeply.

* * *

"Where's your room?" Gray asked. He was in the Fairy Hills dormitory. Usually they wouldn't have let him in, but after seeing the state Juvia was in, they let him pass.

"Juvia is not going to tell you!" She wailed like a little child on his shoulder, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. Her head moved side to side, but her eyes couldn't keep up with the motion. Yup, she was still drunk.

"Juvia." He said sternly. Juvia shook her head, making a weak "mmh" sound.

"Juvia." He repeated. She sighed.

"Two... hundred... four... I think." She groaned. Gray walked towards the said room, fetched the key out of her pocket and opened the door. He threw her on her bed.

"Well. You're here now. Guess I will go-" He was interrupted by a blue haired mage running around her room and making noises.

"Juvia..." he sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"For god's sake, Juvia, stop running!" He groaned as he followed her, running over her bed, in and out her bathroom and behind her armchair. Gray noticed how stupid he was for running behind her, so he decided to stop in the middle of the room and wair for her to pass him. His plan worked. As she tried to run to the bathroom from the balcony, Gray grabbed her by her waist and held her tightly.

"Stop running. Please!" Gray groaned. This woman was giving her a headache. Juvia relaxed.

"Have you calmed down now?" He asked. No answer. "J-Juvia?" He shook her around, but she was like a wet noodle in his hands.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." He groaned at the passed out girl in his hands. He grabbed her, holding her bridal style and laid her on her bed. He then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Gray...sama..." she muttered.

"Hm?" He asked turning around, but realized she was only talking in her sleep. She wrinkled her nose and turned around. Cute.

"D-don't go..." She hummed with a sad tone of voice. Gray felt bad for her. He left anyways to get her some aspirin and a snack.

When he got back with some pills and a sandwich, Juvia was already awake, sitting on her bed and holding her head tightly.

"Well, That was quick." Gray wondered. Her drunk state passed suprisingly quickly. He offered the girl the aspirin and the submarine. She took them as he ruffled her hair, telling her to get better. He then made his way to the door. A pair of hands stopped him from leaving the dorm.

"Thank you for taking care of Juvia." She smiled. He felt his heart skip a beat. Why, he didn't know. He turned around and hugged her back.

"Let's get back to the guild..." He murmured into her hair.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Review and Favorite if you did 3. Write Gruvia yourself, too, I'm running out of fics!**


End file.
